Let Us Save You
by Katrinelife
Summary: The future Chris has created isn't as good as it should be. It's just plain distroyed and all of the Charmed Ones are Dead. So their children come back to save them but nothing is as simple as it seems.
1. Default Chapter

Please review when no one does I assume no one's reading and that means the story will be ended swiftly.  
  
In a small dark cave three people stand around a fire chanting. Of the three people, there are two men and one female they are all dressed in black clothing and have black paint covering any exposed skin. The female throws many herbs and other objects into the fire, which make small puffs of white smoke while the men hold their hands out and their magic flows into the fire.  
  
"We call upon the power our Mothers bestowed on to us, let us be with them when they were alive and together, when they were seconds away from loosing the second sister and their original white lighter", spoke the female as the fire began to burn brighter  
  
"Well looky here if it isn't the three pains in my ass", replied a demon that was covered in green slim and had multiple horns on his face as he walked into the cave with a group of minions.  
  
"Winter keep the spell going, Wesley and I'll hold him back as long as we can", said the larger of the two men as he took a sword out of a leather case on his back and limped over to the demons minions with the second man at his side  
  
"Send us of lineage to them so we can save them", screamed the female as the battle raged around her  
  
Halliwell Living Room  
  
"Wyatt how's my baby doing", asked Piper as she took Wyatt out of his play pen  
  
"Another demon vanquished what next", asked Paige as she sat down on the Living room couch  
  
"Don't get to confident you never know what's to come", stated Chris  
  
"Oh be quiet", said Phoebe as she walked into the Living room soaking wet  
  
"What happen", asked Leo as he stood next to Piper  
  
"I was flung into the river by the demon what does it look like", answered Phoebe  
  
"Since everyone is back and okay you don't need us to baby sit we have to check on some other charges", stated Leo as he looked at Piper and Wyatt  
  
"Why hello Leo what a lovely family portrait this makes", snarled a Dark Lighter as he appeared and fired two arrows at Leo and Wyatt  
  
"Shit", screamed the female as she appeared in the living room and jumped in front of the two arrows, which gave Piper enough time to blow the dark lighter up  
  
"Leo, Piper, Paige stay away from her", said Phoebe as she ran to the girls side to examine her wounds  
  
"What is she, why did she do that", asked Chris as he also went down to the girls level  
  
"I don't know but we need to get these out of her I think she has White Lighter powers the way she's starting to get a fever", replied Phoebe as she broke the tail ends off the arrows that were protruding out of the girls back. Then Phoebe pushed the arrows through the girls' body and throws them aside.  
  
"Leo do your thing", stated Piper as she looked at the girl who was still breathing but was bleeding out  
  
Leo quickly bent down and layed his hands over the two wounds and let the light pour out of his hands. The blood on the floor slowly disappeared and the wounds began to clear. Once the wounds were healed the girl slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the six confused residence of the room.  
  
"May be we should lock her up or something we don't know why she's here", said Chris as he examined the girl who looked to be about seventeen and had long dark brown hair and eyes, with black paint smudged on her face and hands. She was also wearing black pants, a black long sleeve shirt and in a way looked very familiar.  
  
"She saved Leo and Wyatt from that Dark Lighter that should count for something", supported Paige as the girl continued to lay on the floor listening to the bickering  
  
"Still", said Chris not that sure  
  
"Oh Chrissy don't you love me any more", replied the girl in a fake sad voice  
  
"How do you know his name and what's yours", asked Leo as the girl slowly sat up  
  
"You could say he was the closest thing I had to a parent growing up and my name's Winter", answered the girl as she looked around and added in panic, "Where are the boys they should have come with me"  
  
"Are you from the future then and who are the boys", asked Paige as she wrinkle her nose  
  
"And why did you save Piper and Leo", stated Phoebe as she started to shiver from being wet  
  
"I'm from the future and Chris took care of me when my Aunts and Mother were all killed by what we call The Demon. He took away many things from the earth and the boys and I created a spell to destroy him now before he got to powerful but nothing I do will matters if I can't find the boys I don't have enough power by myself. The boys are both about twenty years old, one has a limp in his right leg and they both have a lot of power", answered Winter as she stood up and looked around in concern  
  
"That's amazing but who are you", said a disbelieving Piper  
  
"Um my mother was a very powerful witch and when she was killed Chris thought that I could do some of the Charmed Ones spells, since a male Halliwell has less power then me. Could you try and help me find the boys", stated Winter  
  
"I'm going to check with the other Elders and see what they have to say. Then we'll see if we can help you and you're friends. Chris stay here and make sure nothing happens", replied Leo as he orbed out  
  
"I'm going to change do you think you'll be okay", stated Phoebe and then once Piper gave a reluctant nodded she ran out of the room  
  
"So Winter what's your future like", asked a still skeptic Chris  
  
"Even with your attempt to make things better everything is worse. All of the Charmed Ones are dead and the human race is almost eliminated", answered Winter grimly  
  
"So what kind of spell did you and your friend create", asked Paige  
  
"It's a versions of the Charmed Ones spell that killed the demon who killed Prue", answered Winter as she took her backpack off and pulled out the Book of Shadows  
  
"How did you get that", asked Piper in shock  
  
"Don't worry it's not exactly your book it's from about twenty years in the future, would you like to see", asked Winter as she held out the book and Paige excepted it and started looking at it from the back  
  
"The Demon AKA Togno, Upper Level Demon. Had killed by Dark Lighter Piper Halliwell and Leo once a white lighter turned Elder, killed Phoebe Halliwell by strangulation and killed Paige Matthews Halliwell and attempted to kill her daughter by paralyzing and slashing with an ancient dagger. Also attempted to kill Wyatt Halliwell, Wesley Halliwell on multiple times no success", read Paige  
  
"Just wonderful and what's with the odd grammar", stated Phoebe as she walked back into the room  
  
"That's what you get when there are no more schools", answered Winter with a shrug  
  
"There's more, too powerful to kill but when Piper, Phoebe and Paige were alive it was not. Possible to be killed by the Charmed Ones modified spell, there's also a time travel spell in here", added Paige  
  
"So why do you want to save all of us", asked Piper as Wyatt started to move and reach for Winter and Leo orbed back into the room  
  
"It's complicated", stated Winter as Wyatt orb him self into Winters arms  
  
"Why did he just do that", asked Chris confused  
  
"Wyatt knows who he can trust and I know it isn't to complicated I know who you really are", replied Leo as he walked up to Winter with his arms crossed  
  
"You wouldn't have believed me if I told you who I was, so I thought if you found out on your own you'd except it", stated Winter as she held Wyatt who made her black paint disappear  
  
"Oh my god could it be", asked Piper as she looked at Winter who was covered with a large number of old scares 


	2. two

"The names Winter Halliwell, I'm the daughter of Paige Matthews Halliwell. Also the friends I've been talking about are my cousins Wesley and Wyatt Halliwell", said Winter as she looked at the floor  
  
"In my future Wyatt didn't have any cousins", replied Chris  
  
"You're my daughter", stuttered Paige at the realization  
  
"Wesley and me were able to protect Wyatt from corruption and yes I am your daughter. I should tell you because the book doesn't say it but Wesley is Phoebes son", said Winter as she gently passed Wyatt back to Piper  
  
"Aren't you afraid that you telling us this will destroy the time line and make it so you're never born", asked Phoebe  
  
"Both Wesley and my lives are already in the works Phoebe is about two months along, and Paige is about a haft a month", answered Winter  
  
"There are other things we have to worry about at the moment. Wyatt and Wesley were captured by the demon you refer to as The Demon or Togno", stated Leo  
  
"What he followed us thought the time portal", asked a scared Winter  
  
"No it's not the demon from your time it's ours. It appears that as you were fighting your Togno he tried to sent Wyatt and Wesley to his layer but your spell interfered and brought them to this time", replied Leo  
  
"So where are they and how do we get them out", asked Piper  
  
"Tognos defense is strong even though at the moment he is still able to be vanquished", said Leo as he looked at the sisters  
  
"It's simple, I can call them using both my witch and white lighter powers, I learned it from Wyatt that's how he was able to get me away from The Demon when he killed my Mother and before he killed me", supplied Winter  
  
"Is there anything you need for this", asked Paige  
  
"No, just stand back", answered Winter as she sat in the middle of the living room floor  
  
"Hopefully this won't bring Togno, we don't want another demon attack tonight", stated Chris as everyone stood about six feet away from Winter  
  
"Blood of my Blood, Blood of my Heart, I call to my Blood, Bring it to me", called Winter as she held her arms over her head and sparks of blue began to appear in front of her  
  
"Blood of my Blood we come to you", came two soft Male voices as their bodies appeared in front of Winter  
  
"We have to help them", stated Paige as she noticed that both men were bruised and bleeding  
  
"Wyatt, Wesley can you speak to me", asked Winter as she looked them over  
  
"Hay Wyatt I must be dreaming again it looks like Winters here", said the smaller of the two men  
  
"I am Winter, stupid ass", replied Winter as she put a hand over each guys chest and started to heal them  
  
"It is Winty, what's going on munchkin", asked Wyatt as he sat up still with bruises on him  
  
"I actually got to the Manner, I found our families and I saved Piper and Leo from being hit by the dark lighters arrows", answered Winter as she helped Wesley up  
  
"Why weren't you about to heal them all the way", asked Chris  
  
"The Demon has this ability that before he hurts you he makes it so a white lighter can't heal you completely, that's why Winter has all of those scared", answered Wyatt as both Wesley and Winter helped him up  
  
"At least he didn't know the power of Excalibur", said Winter as she looked at the sword on Wyatts back  
  
"The Demons just a jackass in this time period", added Wesley with a laugh  
  
"So why are each of your names started with a W", asked Phoebe  
  
"When Phoebe was about to give birth to Wesley, Paige gave her a book called the Wonderful World of W's", answered Wyatt as he limped over to where everyone had gathered  
  
"Thanks a lot the curse of Mom", said Piper as she looked at Paige  
  
"Chris man I wanted to thank you for helping me, the world isn't a great place but at least it's not my fault", stated Wyatt as he shook Chris's hand  
  
"Sorry but all this lovey dovey stuff needs to stop we have to defeat The Demon if any one recalls and see if it makes the time line better", replied Wesley as he looked at the group 


	3. three

"So is there anything we can do to help with the spell", asked Phoebe  
  
"You can't say the spell with us but we'll be fine on our own", answered Winter  
  
"Is it all right if we do the spell here, there aren't many places that we know of. We've been in hiding since I was two", stated Wyatt  
  
"That's no problem just don't destroy to much", replied Piper  
  
"Well looky here you came to the Charmed Ones, I don't know why but I can feel your power and I know I need to destroy you", said the Demon as he appeared in front of the group  
  
"Take cover", yelled Leo and the Charmed Ones and Chris did but Wyatt, Wesley, and Winter stood where they were  
  
"He must have followed Wesley and Wyatt when Winter called to them", said Chris as they watched the Demon attack the three  
  
"What are you kids crazy get down or do the spell", stated Paige as she bent around the corner  
  
"Don't worry everything will be fine", said Winter as Wyatt and Wesley took her hands and they started directly at the Demon as he advanced  
  
"Well aren't you the bravest little dears", laughed the Demon  
  
"Bite ass", answered Wesley as magic formed at the jointed hands  
  
"Prudence, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace, Halliwell witches stand strong beside us, Vanquish this evil from time and space", chanted Wyatt, Wesley and Winter and the demon went up in a blaze of fire and smoke  
  
"You did it", stated Paige as every one came out of hiding  
  
"So that's how you changed the spell to remember your mothers like we remember Prue", said Piper in shock  
  
"The only thing is did we do enough, nothings happening does that mean nothings changed", asked Wesley as everyone looked around  
  
"Well we'll just have to keep trying", answered Chris in despair  
  
"Don't tell them that, they don't seem to have as much time as you", said Phoebe protectively  
  
"What's going on", asked Wyatt as Winter, Wesley and himself were engulfed by a white light  
  
"Babies don't worry, everything will be okay", stated a womans voice as five people appeared in the room  
  
"Mom you alive", laughed Wyatt as he looked at the woman who was Piper in her late forty  
  
"That's it don't be afraid of the light", smiled the older Phoebe as she looked at the three children in the light  
  
"Congratulations you've done it", stated an older Chris as he stood with the older Charmed Ones and Leo  
  
"It's time to go home", replied the older Leo as the light went away and the three children appeared different. Winter no longer had her scares and her black clothing was gone replaced by a light blue t-shirt and jeans. Wyatt and Wesleys black paint and clothes were gone and they also wore jeans and light colored shirts.  
  
"Mom I love you", said Winter as she walked up to the older Paige and gave her a hug  
  
"So do I honey and you did a wonderful job making things better", answered the older Paige as she looked at her daughter  
  
"What do you think Pops, do I take more after Mom or you", asked Wyatt as he walked unimpaired to the Older Piper and Leo who were hand in hand  
  
"I'd say your Mother because you had two other Halliwells helping you", answered the Older Leo with a smile  
  
"Sorry to break up it's a wonderful life but isn't you being here going to change things", asked Paige  
  
"No this is what is suppose to happen to get to us", answered the older Phoebe  
  
"But we should be going", said the older Chris  
  
"Blessed be", stated the women as all the older disappeared  
  
"How wonderful we're going to turn into Mom and Grams, not tell the whole story saying blessed be then leave", cringed Piper 


End file.
